The American Urological Association Office of Research (AUA) and the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) are jointing sponsoring the annual SBUR/AUA Summer Research Conference, entitled "Prostate Growth in Benign and Malignant Diseases." The meeting will be held August 1 through 3, 2003 in Houston, Texas. This is the eleventh conference in this series. The purpose of these conferences is to bring together established investigators, both from within the field of urology research and from outside the field, together with junior investigators to review advances in a topic related to urologic research. The 2003 conference is organized to provide an overview of research progress on prostate growth, especially in emerging areas such as cellular interactions and epigenetic events. A series of lectures on in vitro and animal models will encourage discussion of the strengths and weaknesses of each. The conference will include 6 topic sessions over two and one-half days, including state-of-the-art lectures and panel discussions. In addition, a mentoring session will be held to encourage and assist young investigators to become established in the field. Funding is requested to support the travel and housing for junior investigators, many of whom could not attend without this support, and to provide partial travel support for some speakers, who are leading investigators. These participants include senior investigators new to urology research. Support for this meeting will enhance the development of superior urology research in the future by engaging the energies of the young or new investigator and facilitating their career development.